Powerful Psychics
by The Baka Karasu
Summary: As the final phase of their recovery after the Kyoto incident, Hisoka and Tsuzuki are transferred to a small, separate medical unit of JunOhCho. Alone in the usedtobe hotel, things... start happening. WARNING!: This fic opens on a semiexplicit lemon...
1. Chapter 1

(A Yami no Matsuei fic, simply because I love YnM so much. I don't own any of the characters, I just like playing with them. BTW, I was listening to Gessekai, the opening song to NightWalker, while I wrote this. NightWalker isn't as good as Yami no Matsuei, but still worth watching if you like things like YnM. My first lemon in a while, be nice. (Corrections made... I wrote this at 3am with no sleep, so it's my fault. '')

---

**Zutto.**

"Tsu-…Tsuzuki…" Hisoka's voice was soft, husky, and partially muted. His face was buried against a pillow, his hair messier than Tsuzuki had ever seen it.

The purple-eyed immortal was knelt on the bed beside him, his eyes drinking in Hisoka like the beauty he was. Raising one hand, he touched the boy's shoulder. His hand traced down, catching on Hisoka's shoulder and pushing the boy back onto his back with some force. Hisoka moved easily, with a soft sigh, his eyes hovering half-open. "T-tsuzuki… I-…"

"Shh, Hisoka." A gentle smile, as Tsuzuki's hand traced down over the boy's chest. His fingers passed over one nipple and Hisoka shivered for him, shifting a little on the bed. His hands continued south, moving from mark to mark. When his hand dipped below Hisoka's thigh, Tsuzuki pushed himself up onto his hands and knees on the bed.

Tsuzuki's eyes were rapt on his lover's skin; creamy and soft under his touch. Dipping his head, he traced his tongue over Hisoka's thigh and was rewarded with another shiver. Tentative hands felt at the back of his naked shoulders, snaking up to the slightly sweaty skin at the nape of Tsuzuki's neck.

Encouraged, the older shinigami licked a line up his lover's thigh to his groin. The skin was shaved, and utterly smooth. He liked it. His tongue ran over Hisoka's balls slowly, a single lick, and he smiled when the boy made a soft mewling sound. Pressing forward again, his wet tongue stroked up the side of Hisoka's shaft, earning himself another little mewling cry of pleasure.

Tsuzuki heard himself chuckle, "… Ah, Hisoka… I was right. Your skin does taste sweeter than any kind of candy."

Hisoka's cheeks coloured, and he shut his eyes, swallowing. "_Baka yaro_." But even as he said it, his fingertips traced behind his lover's ears, cupping the back of Tsuzuki's head and tugging him closer.

The purple-eyed shinigami smiled only for a moment, before his tongue darted out, licking over the soft skin at the top of Hisoka's cock. The boy gave a small cry, his hips bucking a little as he glanced down, eyes wide. Tsuzuki was still tonguing him, leaving little wet trails over the sensitive skin. He heard someone give a small moan at the imagery, then realised it was him.

"Hisoka."

"Mmm… T-Tsuzuki-…"

"… Hisoka…?"

"W-what…?"

"Hisoka, _wake up_!"

---

Hisoka sat up with a start. His eyes darted around wildly, then finally met the image of Tsuzuki, standing in the corner of a room. A toothbrush was hanging out of his mouth as he looped and knotted his tie.

"Hisoka, are you okay? You kept moaning in your sleep, I thought I should wake you."

Sweating and trembling a little, Hisoka busily tugged the blankets over his lap a little, hiding his partially-erect self surreptitiously, "N-no… nothing like that. Don't worry about it."

The other shiki tilted his head to one side quizzically, "You sure? You sounded slightly desperate, I thought I should wake you."

"It's nothing." Hisoka's mind was whirring. _Wh-what…? What was that? A nightmare? … N-no… not a nightmare. A w-… a dream…? _He went even redder, _Or… a-…a premonition?_

"Aaah, well, I'm gonna go make breakfast then, Hisoka. Don't be too long!" Smiling cheerfully, Tsuzuki waved, wandering back into the bathroom to remove the toothbrush. Coming back out without it, he gave Hisoka a smile and a brief wink, before turning and leaving the room, pushing the door shut after him.

Hisoka was left sitting in the bed, shaking, slowly calming down.

… _A… Premonition of… Tsuzuki?_

Because, you realise… powerful psychics have to worry about those kind of things.

---

(End of Chapter one. I know it's short, it's just a lemony intro. I promise, most of the rest of the chapters won't be so dirty. '' This has to stay in an R rating.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Notes – Chapter 2. Rawr. –Yawn- Should be better than the first… it's being written before midnight…)

---

**Powerful Psychics.**

_Chapter 2._

Cakes upon donuts upon gateaus were spread out across the desk shared between the shinigamis, Asato Tsuzuki and Kurosaki Hisoka. Hisoka was staring down at them with a level of disbelief usually reserved for Tsuzuki's more recently put-together partners.

"… Oy, Tsuzuki… how do you think you're going to eat all of this?" He murmured, mostly to himself, shaking his head. Turning, the shinigami seated himself at the only spare chair in the room. Which was not, for some reason, at the desk. Tsuzuki had probably shoved it aside in his rush to find somewhere to store today's sugar intake.

Tsuzuki himself was, at this moment, locked up in a brief meeting with Konoe. Hisoka had been banished back to the office, which bugged him. What could be so important that he would be exiled from the meeting? Tsuzuki and he were partners… they had to do everything together. The rule was to travel in pairs, after all.

_So much for rules. They've been locked up together for almost an hour now…_

"You look bored."

The voice came from the door, which was hanging open. Raising his head, Hisoka stared at Tatsumi blankly. The secretary was carrying a half-open folder. The writing on the label read simply; 'Kyoto.'

"… I suppose I am, a little. Tsuzuki's been gone for a while, and, well…" He glanced at the desk of cakes, for some reason, like the sheer amount of calories was the reason he felt uneasy. Maybe it was. Hisoka and sugar didn't like each other much.

"Ah, yes… about that…" Tatsumi gave a soft chuckle, raising his hand and settling his glasses more firmly on his nose, "… I'm afraid Tsuzuki left fifteen minutes ago."

"WHAT!" Standing up a little too quickly, almost falling straight back into the stair, Hisoka's face went red with anger almost immediately. "That-…! Ugh! Where did he go!"

"Kyoto, I think."

"Ky-… kyoto…?" Hisoka stopped. Just… stopped, right there, on the spot. Memories flooded back, but he pushed them away, gazing at Tatsumi blankly. Why…?

"Why would… I mean… why?"

"An assignment, of course." Tatsumi gave a half-smile, "… Watari suggested sending him there, now that he's recovered almost completely. You won't get anywhere if you don't confront your problems…"

Hisoka blinked at him, blankly, for a few moments. Then, breaking into a run, he was gone. Tatsumi gave a soft chuckle, closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the floor, "… You do care for him, don't you."

---

_Tsuzuki, that-…! Why would he leave without telling me! And what is the chief thinking, sending him to Kyoto! He's only been out of medical care for a week! That-… ugh…_

Breaking out of the front entrance of Ju-Oh-Cho, into a courtyard lined with more sakura trees than anyone had bothered to ever count, Hisoka stopped. Petals flew up at his sudden stop in a brief whirlwind, then settled. Closing his eyes, Hisoka concentrated for a moment; sorting through the many threads of life in Kyoto at the moment. Sorting through the flames of life until… until…

_There!_

One blue flame. One descendent of death. Tsuzuki. Without opening his eyes, Hisoka's body shimmered briefly, and he disappeared.

---

Tsuzuki Asato was standing in front of a ruined, burned building. You would never have been able to tell what it was in life, but now it was just a charred ruin of metal and blackened glass, and occasional little flickering shreds of torn paper. The wind was ruffling them occasionally, making it look like the wreak itself was shivering, slightly.

Tilting his head back to look at the sky, Tsuzuki sighed. His hand was held high, hovering just in front of his chest; holding his wrist with the other hand. Running his forefinger over the scar under his watch strap again and again.

"… Muraki… Where are you…?"

"TSUZUKI!"

"… Eh?" Turning around, the taller man barely saw Hisoka before they collided. The impact sent him flying back onto a fat chunk of metal; Hisoka's arms around his shoulders.

As they landed, Hisoka practically hissed with anger, rearranging himself on Tsuzuki's lap to glare at him, "What do you think you're doing? Running out without so much as a word to me! To here-… of all places!"

Ignoring the pain in his butt (the metal was just as painful to sit on as it looked), Tsuzuki offered a smile, reaching out to smooth a lock of Hisoka's hair unnecessarily. "… Thank you for coming, Hisoka."

All the blood rushed to the blonde boy's face immediately, and to his mind was a memory of what that flesh looked like bare. Not trapped in the painfully sombre suit, but bare and gleaming with sweat. How it felt to touch that skin; taste it. His hand shook as he slapped Tsuzuki's hand away and stood up hastily, crossing his arms and turning away.

"… Shut up. Let's get out of here… why are we in Kyoto anyway? What's the mission?"

Tsuzuki smiled, standing up slowly and slipping his hands into his pockets. "… Ah yes… about that…" He tilted his head to the ground.

"… Hm?" Turning around, Hisoka blinked at him.

"…" Looking up again, Tsuzuki gave a cheerful smile, "… I have absolutely no idea what the mission is."

_CRASH!_

Hisoka fell over.


End file.
